Searching For Mercy
by Niknakz93
Summary: When a girl crashes into the Salvatores life, no one knows her, but hell is she gonna piss Damon off to the point of liking her. Looks like the resident baddass vampire has met his match. Damon/OC
1. Exit Wounds

**Searching For Mercy**

_"Angel of mercy, how did you find me?_

_How did you pick me up again?_

_Angel of mercy, how did you move me?_

_Why am I on my feet again?_

_And I see you, whoa_

_And I feel you, whoa"_

-OneRepublic-Mercy

**-X-**

Freak.

That was all I knew. All my life... that single, heartbreaking word.

The bright glare above me made my eyes burn, and me to squeak in agony. The men and women in white moved away now, leaving me there, their soft voices reaching my ears.

_"No change."_

_"Lower the dose of morphine.."_

_"-provoke an attack."_

I drifted back off...

It was dark when I woke up, much more to my liking. The sunlight burned like fire, ripping my skin apart it felt like. Now I sat up in my completely dark room, the cameras in the corners on me. I glared at them, resisting the urge to snarl and rip them apart, but they'd only spray that thing at me again which burned my skin like sunlight- vervain I heard them call it once.

How long I'd been in this place eluded me. But what I did know, was that when I was dragged from the streets on my way home, I woke up her in this lab with a burning in my throat that couldn't be stopped.

They called me a Vampire.

I got up now and found the cup next to the door, making my throat burn dully. But all the same, I grabbed it and downed it in one. It did the trick, but never fully filled me.

My ears picked up the sound of someone approaching now, then the door unlocked and a person slipped inside. I glared up at him now, then spied the open door- they never, ever did that.

He realized too late as I snarled and bit down hard on his neck, making him scream in agony and the lights to flash red. I was out the door before they closed automatically, running faster than I had ever ran down the corridor, then spotted a door and crashed through it, making the lab people scream in shock and fear.

I finally found myself outside in the cool night air, still running for my life from that torture chamber that was "medical science"

Something shot through my leg now, making me scream in pain and shock- vervain dart.

As my vision blurred, I ran onto the back road over a few fences and stopped dead in the middle of the road, my senses too muddled as the car collided into my side.

_-Mercy-_

_"Damon, I don't see the point of tying her up."_

_"Yeah, because she's not covered in blood and vervain in her systems (?)"_

_"Damon..."_

_"Well Saint Stefan, you wanna take the risk? On your own neck be it. Don't blame me when Elena becomes salad dressing."_

I opened my eyes and groaned a little, looking at the trio before me- two guys and a girl it was at first glance. "What-? Where am I?" I coughed out, unable to move.

One of the guys, the black haired one now asked sharply. "Who are you?"

Now I frowned in confusement, then mumbled out. "Jasmine... Jasmine Ravenwood."

The black haired one chuckled now. "Well Jasmine Ravenwood. Would you care to explain why you look like you've escape from a mental hospital?"

Now my eyes widened and I gasped. "Let me go! They'll find me!" I pulled against my bindings, but the other guy just asked. "Who will find you?"

With tears in my eyes, I sobbed out. "Them! They want to hurt me again..."

The black guy was frowning too, then the girl asked. "Who wants to hurt you?" but my sobbing had gotten so bad I couldn't hear her.

Now the other guy put his hands on my shoulders and made me meet his soft greeny eyes and ask. "Look, you're safe here-"

"Understatement."

"-no one's going to hurt you."

I noticed his tone got sharp at the end, as if he was warning that other guy. The scary black haired one.

Then I realized.

"You're all vampires-?" I squeaked, eyes wide in fear. Sure I was one, but not by choice.

The kinder one nodded and I heard him mutter to the other two. "Something's not right. Does she know-?" but the dark one now crouched down and met my eyes with dark sapphire ones. "Do you know what you are?" he asked me, voice not wavering once.

I nodded and whispered. "I'm one too... that place made me one..."

"What place?"

"With all their needles and experiments... it hurt."

_"What place."_

The girl shook her head now, horror in her eyes. "I think she means they were experimenting on her. Changed her into a vampire."

The trio looked down at me now with surprised eyes- I guess they'd never considered the fact that humans were aware to a certain extent, studying the supernatural.

Now the nicer one reached and untied me, making the black haired one snarl. "She could be anything!"

"Yeah, like you."

I sat there now, too afraid to move- what if this was all another trick-?

The girl sighed now and said. "I'm Elena."

I nodded and said. "Jasmine." again. Then I looked up as she said. "This is Stefan and the others Damon." Once again I nodded and tentatively got up to my feet, then asked. "Have you got anything to eat?"

Stefan vanished now and returned with a glass of blood which I downed in one. Damon now smirked. "You look like a wild woman. When was the last time you washed?"

Now I looked down at myself- I was still wearing those white of sorts which was drenched in now dried murky red-brown blood. God knew what my hair was like... I hadn't seen my reflection in so very long.

"Theres a shower upstairs if you'd like to use it?" Stefan offered and I nodded. Elena now said. "I'll find some clothes for you. You look about the same size as me."

I nodded thankfully, then I looked at Damon who raised an eyebrow at me, then said. "What?" I turned away from his near enough glare and followed Stefan upstairs to the bathroom, taking the bath robe from him with a small smile and slipped inside, locking it behind me.

Now I looked at my reflection and gasped in horror- my usual honey blonde hair was tangled like mad and matted with dried blood, both old and new. My deep emerald eyes seemed to have lost their luster and brightness.

Hell this was too much...

The hot water of the shower had somewhat relaxed me by now as I stepped out into the bath robe, and there was a knock on the door. Elena. I could smell her.

_"Here's the clothes-"_

I opened the door and took them, swiftly saying thanks.

She'd guessed right- they fitted like a glove. Black jeans and a dark blue shirt with silvery flower patterns on.

That was nice of her.

_-Mercy-_

When I went downstairs, I found Stefan and Elena in the main room, Damon nowhere to be seen.

Elena smiled a little, a brush in her hand. "Sit down." she told me, nodding to the floor in front of her. After a moments hesitation, I sat before her and she started brushing through my hair. It was actually kinda relaxing until-

_"Oh look, slumber party (!)"_

Damon was back and now stood with his arms folded before us. Elena just said to him. "Damon, if you have nothing nice to say, say nothing at all."

"Oh yeah? Ok then. 'nothing at al'"

I was prepared to bet Elena was glaring, but now I sighed and just said quietly. "He's right, It's my fault. I should be leaving."

Elena grabbed my arm, taking me by suprise and I snarled, feeling someone yank me away and slam me against the wall.

_"Damon no!"_

He glared now, hand on my throat, then let me go, turning away without another word.

I stood there, frozen on the spot, then called after him. "Why are you so... angry and sad?"

He stopped dead then turned, frowning. "What?" he scoffed, then walked on, slamming the front door behind him, vanishing into the night.

Now I was frozen, then slowly sat down in front of Elena and said quietly. "Sorry I snapped at you."

"It's ok. I shouldn't have made you jump."

I nodded a little and let her blow dry and brush my hair, staring at the floor in silence.

Later on when she was done, my hair in a French braid, she offered me a pair of and Stefan told me they had a spare room I could take until we all figured out what to do in the morning.

Maybe all vampires weren't monsters?

Stefan led me upstairs now, then pushed open a door and said. "Here-" then sighed. "Goodnight." I nodded a little, then closed the door behind me, sitting on the bed and feeling a little skittish- Damon scared the crap outta me, but I had felt it... he had so much anger, fear and sadness in his heart. Maybe it was a talent of mine? But now sleep was beckoning and tomorrow was another day

A brighter future I hoped too...

**A/N: Finally the plot bunnies have bitten me in the ass and left me with a new idea with the end of "Beauty of the Dark" nearing very rapidly. Anywhoo, should be getting much more interesting than this first chappie(: reviews very much loved! x**


	2. We Build And We Break

**Chapter two**

When I woke up the next morning with a sense of peace about me, it felt unnatural. Especially when I opened my eyes and found myself in a very unfamiliar room. The walls were a light green and beige, not the white that was my prison cell.

Now I hesitantly got up, thinking hard- these vampires had took me in, saved me from that... place.

I felt a prickle on the back of my neck now, as if someone was watching me, but when I turned, no one was there. Silently, I sat back down and took a deep breath, my throat was burning once more.

Then there was a knock on the door and I froze, fear shooting through me. But then-

_"Jasmine?"_

It was that girl, Elena.

I walked over to the door and opened it a crack. She smiled a little and I opened the door to let her in, sitting down on the bed.

Elena now held up a bottle of dark red liquid and said. "Stefan thought you might want this."

Now I took it and smiled a little. "Thank you." I told her, and she sat down next to me. Wow. She was brave.

"Look, you should... stay away. I don't wanna hurt you." I told her, getting up and backing away towards the window, but my shoulder brushed the closed curtains and I hissed in agony as the dislodged sunlight burned me.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked in concern as I sat down on the spot and started on "breakfast"

I nodded and just sighed. "Where exactly am I?"

Elena was quiet, then-

"You're in Mystic Falls."

"Huh? That place in Virginia right?"

"That's the one"

Now I had tears in my eyes and she came over to me and sat opposite, putting her arms around my shoulders, making my stomach go queasy- it had been years since I'd had a hug of any kind. I put my head on her shoulder now and said quietly. "I'm scared Elena."

She let me go and met my eyes with her own soft ones, hands in hers. "You're safe here ok?" she smiled.

_"And you shouldn't be in here."_

Elena looked around now and scowled at the door- Damon was stood there with his arms folded and a glare aimed at me. I frowned, fear of a kind creeping through me. He may have been a vampire too, but he scared me with that predators glare.

"Damon, just get out." Elena scowled now, and Damon walked in and sat on the bed, putting his hands together and cocked his head at me. "Well, I'm more intrigued by this "Vampire Lab" and perhaps Jazzy can tell us more."

I froze now, then glared. "Damon right? Well Damon... I aint' telling you squat. Because I don't like you."

Damon raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Come on! I'm instantly likable, me."

"No you're not."

He chuckled now and just said. "So you're a failed experiment then?"

_"Enough."_

Elena glared now and got up, hissing at Damon. "Look- can't you see she's scared? How heartless can you get!"

"Oh I can up it a notch. She doesn't have a ring."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me-" he smirked, getting up, but Elena grabbed his arm and glared, making him groan and walk out.

"What's his problem?" I asked now, frowning.

Elena sighed. "Damon just... being Damon. Don't worry, he won't hurt you. Empty threats."

I nodded absentmindedly, then asked. "Can I go out tonight?"

_"Well, that depends on if you can control yourself."_

Now Stefan, the nice one came in, sitting down in Damons spot and I nodded. "I don't know how long I've been a vampire, but... I've had to cope. I'm good with controlling."

He nodded and sighed. "Is it true? They were doing experiments on you?"

I nodded and looked down. "I was returning home from work and someone grabbed me. Next thing I know I'm strapped to a table with blood and god knows what else being forced into me. Then they just... killed me and I came back so hungry." the tears were back as I hastily added. "I- I was seventeen at the time. It was 2002."

Stefans eyes grew wide, then he said quietly. "Jasmine... it's 2011."

The shock reeled through me now and I gasped. "Ni-nine years-? But-? How can it be that long ago-?"

The vampire shook his head, almost as horrified as I was. "I'm twenty five?" I chuckled now, then wondered why I still looked about twenty- twenty one. But as if on que, he told me. "When you change, you stop aging. Looks like they kept you human for a few years before..." he didn't finish to my relief. I didn't want to dwell on past horrors.

_-MERCY-_

Later on when Stefan and Elena went school, I was left alone in the house, not literally able to go anywhere for burning in the sun.

_"So it's just you and me huh?"_

Now I groaned and turned to face Damon sat on the sofa, smirk on his face and Scotch in his hand. "Look. What's your problem?" I hissed and he got up, setting his glass down, walking over to me. He stopped a few inches away and just said. "So Jazzy. Lab Rat huh? Nine years Steffy told me."

I glared and he rolled his eyes. "We got off to a bad start didn't we? Damon Salvatore." he grinned, and sat back down, pouring two new glasses out and offered me one. "Here. I don't bite..." the smirk widened. "Not yet anyway."

Now I stared for a moment, then took the glass with a nod of thanks, sitting down next to him on the sofa. He crossed his ankles now and just said. "So little miss lab rat, what's your plans now you've escaped the mental house?"

My glare returned, and I just took a sip, saying. "I don't know. This is all... so weird to me."

"You should see the size of the TVs now then."

"Huh?"

"Duh, everything's more modern. Well, compared to 1864 this is alien."

I understood now with wide eyes. "1864-? Just how old are you-?"

"Old enough to be your great great granddaddy and still be smoking hot."

I scoffed now, then chuckled. "Well, that's old. Old man."

He raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Are you trying to insult me Jazzy?"

"It's Jasmine."

"Exactly what I said. Jazzy."

I gave up and sighed. "Have anymore blood? I'm starve..." he nodded and made me jump when he very nearly vanished, returning hardly a moment later.

"How-? How the hell did you do that-?" I gaped, eyes growing ever wider as I took the blood from him. Now Damon frowned. "You've never tried out what you can do as a vampire?"

"Well I have fangs... that's about all I know."

Damon chuckled now and pulled me to my feet, saying. "Girl, you can do alot more than that. You can run like the wind Bullseye, chuck Stefan out the window. Compel-"

"What's compelling?"

Damon smirked now, then asked. "Would you like a pizza?" Now I raised an eyebrow, but nodded all the same. He grinned and pulled out his mobile, dialing a number then asked me. "What kind?"

"Just ham."

I was mystified by this compelling thing, but soon understood when the pizza guy came to the door and I watched from the side in the shadows as Damon asked the guy to gove them to him for free.

"Viola." he smirked, tossing me the pizza and opening his own, grabbing a slice and biting into it, going. "Mmnmm this is gorgeous. Tastes like this little French chick I had back in the 80s."

I looked at my own slice of pizza and dropped it back onto the cardboard, feeling sick. He chuckled and added. "Or was it Italian?"

"Oh shut up."

He laughed now, then stuffed the rest of the pizza in his mouth and got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked him as he made his way to the front door. And his reply was just-

"Out. I'm not staying in with a lab rat all day."

"Oh thank you (!) please bring me a Twix back."

"Do it yourself. Oh yeah, you can't."

The door closed and I sighed in defeat- this Damon was bottling up so much anger and hate, sadness and hell, fear... it took one to know one.

There was more to Damon that met the eye.

_-MERCY-_

When Elena and Stefan returned, I had just finished up making them something to eat.

"Here you are." I smiled, setting some chicken korma down on the table before them, making Stefan go. "You didn't have to do this."

"So? You lot did rescue me. I'm very thankful."

Elena smiled and bit into it, going. "Wow this is really, really nice."

I laughed. "It was one of my favorite meals to make." Stefan chuckled now, then said. "If you're sucking up trying to get us to let you out tonight, it's working."

Now I smiled and said. "Yes! My evil plan worked (!)"

Elena laughed and said. "Well, I'm meeting up with my friends tonight if you'd like to come."

Now I felt fear again, and Elena hastily added. "Don't worry, they're fine... if you can put up with constant teenage babbling."

I smiled a little. "That sounds fun."

Later on when darkness fell, Elena lent me her black jeans and a nice little red top this time and she gave me a pair of pretty black heels and we set off out.

I think she had fun doing my hair anyway. Never had it so curly before.

When we got to the Grill, I met her friends. First there was Bonnie, and after a weird feeling, she admitted she was a witch. A witch-? What next? Werewolves (!) she was nice and polite. Then there was Caroline. Bubbly, over-the-top vampire Caroline. They were both so nice, but I was still nervous.

Caroline smiled now, then asked. "Do you want to dance?" I was taken aback now, then grinned. "Sure, go on!" She pulled me to my feet and I only just noticed how good my hearing was. The music was just so damn loud, but I could control how loud I wanted it. Nifty!

"So how are you liking Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked me a minuet later, that grin still on her face. I chuckled and looked around. "It's... overwhelming."

She laughed and said. "Not all of us bite. Well, you know-"

_"Can I cut in?"_

Caroline frowned now, then we both turned to face Damon, who had an eyebrow raised. "Umm, sure." Caroline said, more suspicious than anything else. She moved off and Damon took and hand in mine and put his other on my waist, making my eyes flash and him to say. "Oh stop your snarling. I do you a favour and you wanna bite my head off!"

I raised my eyebrow and smirked. "A favor eh?" he nodded, then pulled something out his pocket and said. "You wanted this?" I was surprised to see him pull a Twix out his pocket. I took it and snorted. "You've left me speechless."

"Don't push it. I already had to do something else for you."

"And what's that?"

"Well, St Stefan thought it would be good if you got to finish your last year at high school."

"But I'm-"

"You look about that age. Don't wuss out. It was a damn hard job and he freaking owes me big for the crap I had to go through to get you in."

I looked surprised, then took the Twix from him and said. "Thank you." he rolled his eyes and just said. "This is getting uncomfortable. I'm off."

He left now and I just chuckled- maybe he wasn't all bad.

I went back over to the others now and Stefan asked. "Is he bothering you again?" I chuckled and shook my head. "Thanks for thinking about high school. It would be much better."

He looked confused. "High school? What are you on about?"

"Damon told me you asked him to get me into the place-?"

"Umm... I said nothing."

I was taken aback now by that- he'd lied. But, had he done it himself?

Yes there was more to Damon than met the eye alright.

_-MERCY-_

Damon returned, lying back on his bed with a sigh. Why he'd ever gotten that lab rat in school eluded him. But maybe it was because he understood her. She recognized his deep seated emotions before he'd really said anything.

Maybe it was because they were both tortured souls... and needed each other to stop feeling that pain so strongly anymore. Well, he needed and wanted her, but at the same time, adverse to it. It went against his nature caring about someone like _snap._

_-MERCY-_

When I returned back to the boarding house after one of the best nights of my life and two new friends, I found Damon sat alone on the sofa.

I stood in the doorway, watching him stare into his drink, then he said. "Are you coming or going?" I hastily walked forwards and stood before him. "Thank you." I just said, and he finally looked up with a frown on his face, then a laugh. "What for?"

Now I sighed and said. "For getting me into school. You didn't have to lie."

He laughed now, then set his glass down and got up, saying. "Sooner you Graduate, sooner you can leave. And I'm all for that."

I laughed as he walked off- my God was he a proud headed dick.

He was doing a piss poor job at making me try and hate him.

**Tada, next chapter(: thanks sooo much for the massive amount of interest! I really wasn't expecting it! Next chapter should be up later on today:D reviews very much loved as always! x**


	3. Dangerous Games

**Chapter Three**

**Lil warning- M-like content later on in this chapter(: nothing too bad though!**

Well, the good news three days later that I was now a student at the local high school... bad news-

I couldn't go for burning in the sun.

Elena had tried to talk to Bonnie on the matter, but, even though we were friends, she wasn't sure. After all, I was a vampire. I didn't blame her to be honest...

But still, it was a shame.

It was the next morning and I was walking around the boarding house, bored out my face. There was always one person who I could talk to and annoy.

I knocked on the door of the bedroom and the voice inside said. "If you're not blonde and your name is Jasmine, come in."

I pushed the door open, going sarcastically. "Funny (!)"

He was laid on the bed, a book in his hand and looking up at me with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't you hear me?"

I scoffed and walked forwards, folding my arms. "Damon, why are you pretending to be such a damn dick?"

That took him aback, as he blinked hard and sat up, setting his book aside. "Excuse me?" he just said, not sounding polite at all. I stood my ground as he walked right up into my face and cocked his head. "Deal with it." he just smirked, pushing past me and vanishing downstairs, calling back to me.

_"Do everyone a favor and stand in the sun!"_

That actually kinda hurt my feelings a little, but for now I pushed it aside and let the lonely vampire walk off.

_-MERCY-_

When night came around again, I just sat outside staring up at the stars, thinking about the amount of stuff I had missed over the years of imprisonment... It was so very much.

There was footsteps now, and I recognized them as Elena as she sat down next to me, going. "Hey."

"Hey."

"You sound really down?"

I chuckled and just said. "What's it like? I mean, having a vampire for a boyfriend when he could eat you by accident?"

Elena laughed a little and said. "It's... different."

"Must be nice..."

I could feel Elenas frown on me now, then she said curiously. "You've never had anyone?"

I shook my head, looking back up at the sky. "I was seventeen when I was taken. I never had much patience for guys... they always treated me like crap and as if I was pathetic."

Elena sighed and just said convincingly. "I'm sure you'll find someone."

I didn't want to voice my disbelief when she was trying so hard to cheer me up on this intense downer. Damon didn't help either, but I couldn't help liking the guy. He felt... lonely like me. In pain and so much anger bottled up.

Now Elena asked. "There's a big party down at the school if you're coming?"

I looked around and chuckled. "I'm fine thank you. Never was the party type."

Elena smiled, then said. "I left you some new clothes on your bed if you change your mind." I smiled and hugged her for a moment. "Thank you so much Elena." I said into her shoulder, and she hugged me back. "You're welcome."

I watched she and Stefan leave now, then went back inside and up to my room where I found a gorgeous little silver dress and shoes on the bed for me. Now I had to thank her now- it was beautiful.

_"Not being a little party trooper tonight then?"_

Not turning, I just said matter of factly. "No I'm not." then put the dress on the chair and turned to face lo and behold (!) Damon, who was wearing his usual attire of black on black.

"Get out." I added casually, folding my arms, but he just walked in and smirked. "So I've got to go... all on my onesome then?" he pouted at the end and said. "Pretty please?"

I tried to ignore him as he followed me around, then snapped at him. "Fine! Whatever!"

He grinned in triumph and said. "I'll be waiting in the car then." then vanished. Man he was getting more and more annoying now. I was starting to want to rip his head off and feed it to the wild animals. But they didn't deserve to be poisoned (!)

I changed into the little dress and shoes, yanking a brush through my hair while applying make up at the same time, then yelled. "Shut the fuck up!" at Damon as he beeped the horn... again.

"Jeez you chicks take forever." He huffed when I got in, slamming the door shut, ignoring the fact that this way my favorite type of car. A 1994 or 97 Ford Mustang in that shade of blue I loved.

When we got there, I just jumped out and was gone in a flash before Damon could catch me, then found Elena, who noticed my annoyance.

"What's wrong?" she frowned, taking me to the bar and gave me an apple sour, which I knocked back and said. "It begins with D and reminds you of a pervy Dracula."

Elena groaned now. "What's he done now?"

_"Just making this girl come out her coffin."_

I rolled my eyes as he seemed to appear from nowhere, then I turned to him with a glare. "Piss off Damon. I'm really not in the mood." I said with a growl, and he looked at Elena, only to groan and turn away without another word.

"Come on-" Elena hastily said with a forced smile. "Let's party!"

She dragged me onto the dancefloor now and I chuckled, letting her take my hands and made me dance. I spotted Damon at the bar, a glass of something in his hand. When he saw me looking, he drained it and got up, walking off.

Man, was I falling for him or something? There was no way I had felt like this with any other guy. He annoyed the crap outta me, but it only made me like him more.

The night was long and fun. I met this other guy, Matt, then Tyler, who was a bit too stuck up his own ass for my liking. Plus he seemed... weird? Then there was Jeremy, who was Elenas brother and I had to admit, a bit of a hottie. But he didn't compare to Alaric. Talk about sex on legs! Yeah, I don't think Elenas aunt, Jenna, would have liked that errant thought of mine.

Such a damn shame that all the guys in this town were hot. Yeah, and I actually meant all of them... including a certain very annoying vampire who was going to get a stake up his ass when he came over to piss me off.

"Enjoying the party?" Damon asked now as he put his hands on my waist, and I said in distaste. "I was up til now."

"You're really gonna hurt my feelings in a moment."

"Good."

"You're so _mean _Jazzy!"

"I have to be with you around."

Damon chuckled now, then twirled me around and caught me before I faced him, saying into the back of my shoulder. "You're still annoying."

"Ditto!"

He turned me around now, then took me by surprise, kissing me for a moment. Well, until I pulled away and slapped him, going. "You slimy bastard! Don't you dare touch me! I've had freaks touching me for the last nine years, I don't need you added to the list!"

Damon scowled now, then let me go saying. "Well if you feel that way, just leave or even stand in the sun. I don't care! Just get lost."

"Fine!"

"Fine! At least I'm not the one pretending everything's ok! I can see right through you you prick!"

I turned around and stormed away now, ignoring the stares from a few people, probably wondering what kind of nutter I was.

Outside Elena caught up with me. "Jas stop! Come on!"

I turned with tears in my eyes as I said. "I don't belong here. I'm a freak! I- I gotta leave."

"Jasmine..."

"I'm sorry Elena..." then I was gone.

_-MERCY-_

Back at the boarding house, I grabbed the few clothes I actually owned and shoved them into a bag.

_"Are you serious? This is pathetic Jazzy."_

I ignored him now, trying not to let my temper flare up and get into a fight with him, because I knew he'd totally destroy me.

"Fuck off Damon." I snarled, going to push past him but he grabbed my bag and tossed it over his shoulder down the stairs, coming in and shutting the door, going. "I didn't mea-"

"Look, you wanted me to leave, I'm doing it! So get lost!"

"Jasmine, just... listen. Please?"

I stopped now, my eyes still narrowed at the vampire who sighed and said. "You were right about the whole thing. I am..." he rolled his eyes. "I am mad at the world."

Now I frowned and scoffed. "So pathetic..." then went to push past again but he pushed me against the wall, kissing me heatedly for a moment, then I just scoffed in amusement, arms around his neck. "I fucking hate you."

"The feeling's mutual."

He raised an eyebrow, then nodded at the bed. "Shall we?" he smirked, testing me.

"Hell yeah."

He pulled me back to him now, obviously surprised by my reply- he hadn't expected me to mean it. But all the same, we set on resuming where we'd left off, the silver dress slung over the top of the wardrobe as he pushed me onto the bed, moving to my neck and making me flinch a little at the sudden pain of him biting me, making me hiss out. "You could have warned me before you did that you bastard!" he chuckled but didn't reply.

Two could play at that game, and I bit into his own, making him swear. "Now who's being the bitch?" Imitating him, I just snorted in laughter and pulled his shirt off before he got too much blood all over it, not that he cared mind. But I knew that I'd be the damn one washing it out, so like hell I was going to let it dry off and have him biting my head of when I threw it away, stained beyond saving.

He moved back to my lips now, and I could taste my own blood on them. "Man you suck at this, and ignore the vampy pun." I snorted now, and he scowled, smirking. "Says the girl who's never gotten laid before."

"I'm surprised you ever have with your freaky face."

"Are we moving onto insults now? Shame. I liked you better when you were silent."

"Ditto!"

He scoffed and went for my shoulder now, blood trickling down my back, making me sigh out. "My god you're rubbish." It was so funny winding him up, because it annoyed him so much that he kept glaring at me.

_"Jasmine? We have to-"_

I jolted as Elenas voice sounded, then spied her utterly shocked expression over Damons shoulder, then he just said, cool as you please. "Close the door on your way out please Elena."

The door shut swiftly and made me roll my eyes- just my luck that Elena would walk in and see us... well, not exactly playing cards.

So damn typical (!)

_-MERCY-_

When I woke up the next morning, I coughed violently from the dark taste of blood that had remained in my throat, making me feel like I was near enough going to throw up.

I sat up and grimaced at the sheets- so much for lily white, they were near enough ruby red except for a few rare patches. Plus they were still damp. Urgh. Gross much. And I was supposed to like blood!

Now I grabbed the sheet and pulled it around me, but as I got up, Damon groaned and sat up, and I saw him hastily remove his hand from running through his hair when he felt the viscous red in there, then wiped his hand on a clean patch on his chest and went. "You can wash all this."

I snorted, heading over to the bathroom, but suddenly he was before me and said with a smirk. "Good morning madam."

"Is it? Well screw you."

"Well, I don't wanna sound prudish, but you di-"

I slammed the bathroom door in his face, sitting on the bath and sighed- what the hell had I been doing-? I didn't even like the guy! But... ah man this was getting complicated.

He had been right- it was time for me to leave before anything else happened.

**Well, and the next chapter lmao! You never know, might be another later on(: Reviews much loved! x**


End file.
